All-Star Western (Volume 3) Issue 14
Synopsis "Hyde in America" Mr. Hyde is in Gotham City, and he has only two demands: meat, and the black diamond. Reginald Forsythe is neither inclined nor allowed to give him either. Dr. Jekkyl has instructed him to kill Hyde, if he will not give up his control over Jekkyl's body. Reluctantly, Hyde does so, and the good doctor insists that he must aid Jonah Hex in his search for the formula that was stolen from him. Hex is currently at Haly's Circus with Tallulah Black, questioning Kirk McKee, the snake-oil salesman. McKee claims no knowledge of his medicine's peculiar side-effects, but when Hex asks whether he's been visited by someone from Scotland recently, he must admit that his nephew Rogan did, bringing the formula with him. He realizes that the formula does in fact cause insanity, and freely offers up the formula to Hex. He further admits that he sold the bulk of his stock to a gang from Chinatown call the Golden Dragons. Chinatown, meanwhile, is in a state of havoc because of that formula, and Yanmei Tsen, the Barbary Ghost, stands in the thick of it. She was trying to find her mother, who had been kidnapped by the Golden Dragons, but the formula's effects have made that plan even more difficult than it already was. They reveal that they sold her mother to a white man headed south, before delivering a beating. Despite her fighting prowess, she is cornered by one of them, but she is saved at the last moment by Hex and Black. The three of them work together to fight off the crazed citizens, until finally the streets are cleared enough for them to talk. When Yanmei learns that Tallulah and Jonah are bounty hunters, she offers them a job helping to find her mother. Though Jonah is still contracted to Jekkyl's cause, Tallulah is eager to leave Gotham and lets him keep her share of that deal while she helps Yanmei. Some time later, Amadeus Arkham visits the East End Regal Hotel to deliver the formula back to Dr. Jekkyl, but the only man he finds in the room is Hyde. Hyde has an interest in Arkham's line of work, and though he is cordial, Arkham would prefer to at least deliver the formula to Reginald Forsythe instead. Hyde offers no protestation, warning with amusement that Forsythe will not be of much use. Arkham finds Reginald's mangled corpse in the bath. Hyde has been eating him. Casually, Hyde explains that the formula was incomplete, driving people mad because it lacked a special something; the black diamond. "Tomahawk, Part Two: Betrayal" After his family was murdered by General George Washington's troops, Tomahawk turned to his British allies in the north. He was seeking information about the whereabouts of a Colonel Lancaster, the right hand man to Mad Anthony Wayne. He learned that Lancaster was two days' ride to the south-east, and that Tecumseh would soon be returning from his parlay with the Chickasaw. As such, Tomahawk and his men were persuaded to stay the night at the British fort. Unfortunately, Tecumseh and his brother the Prophet were ambushed on their way to the north-west. One man survived to deliver word of the ambush to Tomahawk. However, when he began to plan for a rescue mission, his allies with the British turned on him, apparently valuing their slow alliance with the Americans over their pre-existing ties to the natives. All they would offer now was sanctuary or a chance of escape. Angrily, Tomahawk cut ties with the British and rode out to face Lancaster without their support. Appearances "Hyde in America" Individuals *Jonah Hex *Amadeus Arkham *Tallulah Black *Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde *Reginald Frosythe *Kirk McKee *Rogan McKee *Golden Dragons *Barbary Ghost Locations *Gotham City **Haly's Circus **Chinatown **East End Regal Hotel Items *Heart of Darkness "Tomahawk, Part Two: Betrayal" Individuals *Tomahawk *Benjamin Gains *Tecumseh *Lalawethika Locations *United States of America Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/all-star-western-2011/all-star-western-14 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Western_Vol_3_14 *http://www.comicvine.com/all-star-western-hyde-in-america-tomahawk-part-two-betrayal/37-370278/ All-Star Western (Volume 3) Issue 14